


Movie Night

by Flawless_Imperfection



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Avengers, MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Loki loves it really, M/M, Mentions of Star Wars, Not Beta Read, Tony is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's movie choice causes chaos in Stark tower and Tony is more interested in Loki than the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Tony should have known movie night would be a disaster, or maybe letting Loki pick the film was the problem, Tony wasn't that into movies and hadn't seen enough to properly recommend anything. So Loki, with the help of Jarvis had picked "Star Wars."  
Mistake.

Clint and Natasha argued about whether to start with the original films or the prequels, Tony complained that 6 movies was too long and that he could be doing better things (like Loki.)  
The only one truly happy was Bruce, as a die hard Star Wars fan he was situated in the front row of Tony's home cinema and directed Jarvis while the others were busy complaining.

Overall Loki was fairly happy with the mischief he'd caused and watched Natasha threaten Clint with a smug smirk from the back of the cinema. All was chaos until Jarvis intervened,  
"Sorry to interrupt sir, but Star Wars: The Phantom Menace is ready for viewing." And before the SHEILD agents could even start to bicker, " if you would all take a seat please." And they all begrudgingly obeyed, much to Bruce's delight who'd been ready for this half an hour ago. 

They all joined him on the front row, Tony and Loki on his left and Clint and Natasha on the right. The lights dimmed and Jarvis began the movie.  
Maybe it was because Tony was bored out of his skull but he kept stealing glances at Loki: the way he leaned forward at all the fights and rubbed his hands during the death scene. His hair was slicked back and stopped at his shoulders, the black hair contrasted beautifully with his pale skin and subconsciously Tony leaned in and licked up his throat.

Loki shivered but didn't pull away; Tony blew gently on the slightly wet skin and Loki let out a miniscule whimper.  
It was rather fortunate that Tony was at the end of the row, no one noticed him rake splayed fingers along Loki's side underneath his shirt or nibble his right ear. When Loki was practically moaning Tony stopped and whispered; voice low and seductive,

"Get us out of here." When Loki didn't comply straight away he continued his ministrations, that didn't last long before Loki grabbed his wrist and teleported them to Tony's bedroom, Tony laughing the entire time, "am I better than Star Wars Loki?"   
"We'll see Stark." And the mortal continued to laugh as he was pinned to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really hated this prompt I was just so lost, sorry it's late but I tried.


End file.
